pf_tale_of_the_five_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Findlay
Sir Findlay was the captain of the Sun Kingdom Royal Guard. He aided the party on a few occasions, and was always a positive point of contact between them and the Sun Kingdom. His current whereabouts and alliances after Lamont's coup against King Veor are unknown. History Captain of the Guard Sir Findlay was King Veor's Captain of the Guard when Lamont attempted to have the king assassinated in public under the guise of a hit by the Basilisk Assassins. He bravely defended his king while the party dispatched the would-be killers. After the dust had cleared, the king delegated Sir Findlay to be the liaison between the party and the Sun Kingdom. During this time, Sir Findlay sent the party on several quests, including dispatching the Basilisk Assassins and heading to the Nameless Isle in what he was not aware was actually a trap by Lamont. Avenging the King While Sir Findlay was away making military preparations for the rising tensions between the Sun and Iron Kingdoms, he received word that the party had assassinated the king and queen, and with only Ivy and Lamont there to stop them, they got away. Saddened by the loss of his liege but renewed with purpose to bring justice to his murderers, Sir Findlay became the tip of the spear for the Sun Kingdom's offensive. Occupying Dragonspointe Sir Findlay led a regiment of men on an expedition to secure a trade route with the Gold Kingdom before the inevitable outbreak of war, while secretly planning it to be an ambush against the tactically-likely assault that was to come. Findlay crushed the Iron Kingdom aggressors thanks to his new Sunstone technology, and was able to push past their retreat to the small village of Dragonspointe, where his men occupied the town. Crisis and Fall During his time at Dragonspointe, Findlay unwittingly fell victim to a scheme of the party. Rune created an illusory Paladin of Sarenrae to debate him on the ethics of his actions, and using only the true doctrine of his goddess, convinced Findlay that he was doing the wrong thing. After a lengthy conversation with the man who he did not realize was actually Rune, Findlay knew what he had to do. By abandoning his post, Findlay would be breaking the oath of fealty he made to King Veor. However, he knew that this was the morally right thing to do, and hoped that Sarenrae would understand. Findlay addressed his men one last time, ordering them to retreat and report back to Lamont at Sol. He then relinquished himself of command and walked off into the forest. As he left, he felt the light of his Paladin's powers leave him. Acting directly against the wishes of legitimate authority, especially one to whom he had sworn an oath, pushed him too far out of the realm of order to be able to retain his abilities. His whereabouts are now unknown, but it is not outside the realm of possibility to believe that he is seeking retribution. Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Ally